Naruto virtual ninja (In adoption)
by Aclux
Summary: Summary inside, for those who are interested send me a PM


The story begins with the end of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the rabbit goddess or the progenitor of the entire chakra of the world, as in many stories Sasuke reveals the small stretch of power that is, try to take the Biiju (Tailed beast) to start his plan of revenge on the leaf for how they made the clan uchiha (Yes, despite the truth learned from the past Hokage Sasuke remains the traitor who goes to the emo side of the force ... pfttttt ... bwahahahahahahahah ... emo side, this very well describes his being) from here begins as in the canon only with the kurama that returns inside the Naruto to give him strength against the ass avenger duck, after a couple of punches and kicks and titanic techniques in all in favor of our blonde, Sasuke tries everything for everything, uses all his chakra to stay in a single Kamui with the intent to send Naruto and Kurama to another dimension but dying in the process, but with the satisfaction that the dream of being Hokage will not come true but i (what a loser of ass, seriously as soon as I write on the duck dell'ucchiha I have a tooth poisoned in the stomach and stronger than me he and Sakura always hit them with mazz and torturing it with medieval means and giving a meal to a pack of sharks, but in this story I leave Sakura apart). In the dimensional void between realities, Naruto's body undergoes a regression of age (if it were not for Kurama, things would have been worse). Here Naruto emerges from a dimensional fracture in a strange species of factory and after the shock of being in another world, not being able to become Hokage and not to see his friends and the various curses addressed to the former teammate , he discovers as the irony that many of his techniques those from the high consumption of chakras are precluded with the reserves returned to those of ten, fortunately for some strange reason the clothes have shrunk with him. During an inspection of the area, our blond hears through a channel of the chakra in his ears a series of strange noises, following the source that discovers that it is a gang of criminals who hold a 7-year-old child hostage wounded with a blood loss Naruto does the only thing that the situation requires takes the surprise band with lots of kage-bushin and rasengan (I make them a bit 'imperfect because of the regression and the fact that his control of the chakra is messed up) after having Fixed the criminal criminals who now have a lot of blue and purple bruises and bumps on 90% of their faces, our ninja can concentrate on helping the child with his few medical knowledge learned by Tsunade and Sakura knows that the poor child has need a blood transfusion and here comes the Kurama (being a fox with millennia of experience has learned a lot of jutsu and techniques to envy many villages), tells him that he knows a method for save it but with a slight inconvenience, that is, to integrate part of his DNA uzumaki / namikaze in his, having no alternative our blond accepts and then bites his thumb and leaving out part of his blood that, as predicted, pours on the wound of the child who after a couple of minutes closes thanks to his acquired healing factor, after a couple of minutes our 7-year-old boy gradually regains consciousness here jumping while imagining his reaction the kidnapping then the thieves who hurt him then he wakes up and sees a 10-year-old boy with a mustache on his face that has beaten all the ugly faces and heavily by how they appear on their faces, from here the presentations begin the boy that Naruto has saved is called Lan hikari to what is understood Lan had been kidnapped to force his father to be a famous scientist to work on their addictions for some reason. After a while the police arrive with the parents of Lan Hikari who are amazed to see the band already heavily settled and see the little Hikari unscathed and are even more surprised that the manager of all this is a blond, with mustache signs of 10 years , after a mandatory visit to the hospital (see the blood stains on the floor and clothes Lan does not take long to understand why the visit). Here is the part where Dr. Hikari and his wife discover the correspondence of the blood of their son and his blond savior, with the part of the truth that Naruto is not of this world that makes the bush of the kage to emphasize the point and of the Kurama who and to whom owes Lan's salvation so at this point the Hikari adopt Naruto in their family with the joy of Lan now that he is a brother (below as in the anime that gets megaman at the age of 12).

Now here Naruto has the ability to move from the human to the virtual world with interest / surprise of Dr. Hikari when it happens and how I leave it to you, the net naruto appearance and like the gregar version of megaman only without the mane helmet and with the red-orange colors with wings, Lan has the ability to use the chakra thanks to the integration of DNA by Naruto and Kurama, so with the permission of his parents he trains his little brother to be a ninja (so expect a cold shower to wake Lan at 6 in the morning)

Naruto's skills are level of Kenjutsu ambu / jonnin and ninjitsu level ambu / jonnin here includes rasengan, plus elemental version and hirashin and various wind / water / lightning / fire style techniques, with regression many of his techniques are precluded to him until he trains to improve his body and his reserves.

The pairings are Lan / Maylu and Megaman / Roll and for Naruto will be paired with Princess Pride and Jasmine and Meddy exe (No Blood, Gore or Violence) with this I finished and before leaving the piece of history above and only one track or a guideline for how to start the story if you want to add something or simplify some point contact me, with this I finished and I hope someone naruto fans and Megaman accepts the challenge.


End file.
